


The Elder Scrolls: Remnant

by XtremePineapple



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, RWBY
Genre: With more on the way
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-14 18:40:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 18,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8024785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XtremePineapple/pseuds/XtremePineapple
Summary: The story of how Ruby Rose and her team of adventurers saved Skyrim. Told through a seiries of short stories following main campaigns in The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim.





	1. Prologue: Prisoner

“Who… are you?”

The man who had asked looked up from his list. He was wearing a stock, slightly ill fitting set of imperial armor, with a standard sword and shield hanging from his belt. Question still hanging between them, his blue eyes were kind, framed by startlingly blonde hair.

The prisoner spared herself a glance. She was a small nord girl with short black hair and silver eyes. Slightly tall for fifteen, she had crimson highlights that normally matched her signature red hood. She sighed as her shoulders once again noticed the missing weight. The prisoner continued to fidget with her arms, awfully annoyed at the rough tunic she had been given after getting caught up in the imperial ambush. _Of all the times to take a nap..._

Suddenly, she realized she had gotten so distracted thinking about the guard's question that she had forgot to answer him. How long had she been standing there?

“My name is Ruby Rose!” She blurted out. Out of habit, she continued automatically. “What’s yours?”

“Uh, my name is J-”

“Private Arc!” The captain barked, brandishing a riding crop. The majority of her hair was pulled into a bun, and her green eyes narrowed menacingly. She was _not_ a fan of wasting time.

“Y-yes, apologies Captain Goodwitch” The soldier fumbled as he flicked through the list, nervously turning pages.

 _The way he reacted, you would think that crop was a daedric artifact._ Ruby silently giggled, thinking how much less threatening the soldier’s sword had been. However, after a glance from the Capitan, she suddenly decided it really wasn’t that funny.

After a few seconds of continued fumbling, he looked up “Um, her name isn’t in here, captain”

Ruby was delighted at the opportunity. This was a chance to explain this whole predicament. After all, she was only in Skyrim to visit her sister. It had been two years since Yang had left their family farm in the Rift.

Ruby started to explain, smiling widely. “Well that’s because-”

“Forget the list” the Captain interrupted. “Your poor attention span is only rivaled by your terrible bookkeeping. She goes to the block.”

“What?!” Ruby wailed. Why weren’t they listening? “But I did nothi-”

“Prisoners to the BLOCK!” The Captain yelled, brandishing her crop.

Ruby was in shock. Her mouth hanging open, she looked back and forth between the two officers, eyes pleading with silent tears. There’s no way they would-

The private averted his eyes. “By your orders, Captain.”

Ruby didn’t hear the rest of what was said. All she could think of was her family. Yang would probably try to fight the whole legion. Her sister was strong, strong enough to join the legendary companions at 15, but that was a fight no one could win. Her dad, divines protect him, he wouldn’t be able to handle it. It had taken so long to get over mom. Mom. Crap, now she was really crying.

She was vaguely aware of someone, the general probably, lecturing one of the larger prisoners. Everything was blurry. She didn't care about the distant roar, or listen to the priestess say her rights. She barely noticed getting dragged forward towards the large man with an even larger axe.

As her eyes blinked away the tears, absentmindedly wondering why the world looked sideways, she saw it.

“DRAGON!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This content is based off of art by the tumblr account "dashing ice cream" (no spaces)
> 
> The original AU had Jaune as a bard taking an arrow to the knee. While that is undeniably cuter, i needed someone to play the part of the first imperial soldier (hadvar) and i don’t know that much about neptune (a soldier by the original AU).
> 
> Also, sorry for anyone who hates the empire, this AU will be pretty one sided.  
> Fighting racism > Fighting for religious freedom
> 
> source link here:  
> http://dashingicecream.tumblr.com/tagged/skyrim%21au


	2. Quest: Unbound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A dragon attacks Helgen

“DRAGON!”

The beast was bigger than anything she had ever seen. Its body was jet black contrasted by white croppings of bone and lines of blood red. Its wings were the size of mammoths, its talons were spears, and its six red eyes burned into her mind. 

It leaned back, letting off a great roar that shook the air. The serene summer sky immediately darkened in response, charged with energy. Ruby had never felt so much raw magica, and the sense was an almost suffocating pressure. Was that roar… a spell?!

Then the dragon roared a second time and before Ruby had time to think, a physical shockwave had thrown her backwards, where she landed face down in the dirt. Dragons are real?! I thought they were stories! And that roar, she could have sworn it sounded like words. Did that make it... more of a shout?

As Ruby struggled to rise, wiping the forgotten tears from her eyes with bound wrists, a chunk of rock fell from the sky, obliterating the chopping block she had been leaning over seconds previously. Realization turned to dread as she deciphered the purpose of the first roar. Sure enough, the sky had changed to a hurricane of writhing grey, and through the eye flaming boulders were screaming down to earth. Ruby was awestruck as she witnessed unparalleled destruction rain down around her. All this from a single spell?

Snapping back to reality, she saw that most of the prisoners were heading towards a stone tower, some beckoning for her to follow. She made a decision. First, she was not going to die here. And second, she wasn't going anywhere without her hood. Ruby sprinted off in the direction the convoy had come from, hoping to find a wagon, or a supply stash, anything that could be holding her confiscated gear. Running was awkward with her hands bound, but it was loads better than waiting for a dragon to rip that tower open and roast everyone inside.

Ruby smiled as she sprinted down the street. She was a blur, dodging meteors and leaving rose petals in her wake. Her uncle Qrow had claimed that this was just a unique side effect of her speed spell. After protesting that she had never been taught any spells, her uncle only chuckled, “Just like your mom.”

Alright, my gear has got to be around here somewhere. There! She saw it as she rounded a corner, a covered wagon tied up left of the inn, abandoned by its guards. As Ruby approached it however, a meteor punched through the inn, setting fire to the thatched roof in an instant. 

“Oh no! My stuff!!” Ruby bolted forwards a little too quickly, tripping as she barreled into the cart. Once again she cursed her bindings, taking a look around the domed cart as flames licked the canvas. Confiscated swords, shields, bows, arrows and armor were hung on either side, the fire casting dying shadows that danced wildly. Through the heat and smoke, she saw a glimmer of red.

Weaving through the claustrophobic space, Ruby squealed with delight as she reached the front of the wagon, the familiar red fabric hanging out of her backpack. My pack as well? Score! She removed her bag from the hook it was on, fumbling as she attempted to carry the new weight with bound hands. Now if only she could find her weapon…

Her musing ceased as she heard the sound of creaking timbers. It didn't sound like supports either, this was the deep snapping of a main upright. The biggest problem, Ruby realized, is that since the wagon was covered, she had no idea which direction it was falling. 

Praying that she was moving in the right direction, Ruby began to make her way out. “Ohcrapohcrapohcrap,” she muttered, careful not to touch a row of warhammers, feeling heat radiating from the metal. She cleared the wagon just in time, as not only the upright, but the entire wall fell, crushing the burning wagon. Prize in hand, Ruby looked around for the dragon. At the moment, it was busy ripping open the stone tower, filling it with hungry fire. She shuttered at the screams, trying to focus on her next goal, escape. 

Remembering that the way she was led in had been locked behind them, Ruby sprinted back through town, looking for another gate. As she circled the lower of the towers, she saw the soldier who had held the list talking to an old man with spiky grey hair.

The private looked kindly at the elder, holding the hand of a little kid. “Please, take care of the boy. I have to find General Ironwood and join the defense.”

The man took the boy’s hand and began to lead him away from the fires. “Gods guide you, Jaune.” 

Jaune unsheathed his sword, catching sight of Ruby as he turned around. “Oh Ruby, you're still alive, awesome!” He headed off around the tower. “I'm headed towards the keep, follow me!” 

Ruby was taken aback by the change in pace. “Weren't you guys gonna cut my head off like, two minutes ago?” She asked as she jogged to catch up, her pack still awkward to hold. 

Jaune paled at the comment. “Yeah, about that.” To his credit, the man looked genuine. “Look, I really am- Stay close to the wall!”

The pair hugged as close as possible to the large stone blocks just as the dragon perched on top. It's even scarier up close! Ruby was curious, listening intently for words as it leaned back for another attack. It rolled forward on the wall, mouth starting to glow red.

“YOL-TOOR-SHUL!”

All Ruby could feel was heat. Pure, white, searing heat. Her skin dried, her lips cracked, and not even her squinting eyelids could block the brilliant white glare. The only thing she could smell was smoke and the only sound she could hear was the roar of an inferno. And then, in a moment, the dragon shut its jaw and sanity returned. As it flew off to find another perch, Ruby contemplated what she had heard. Beneath the ear splitting roar, she had discerned a different sound, an ancient voice speaking with unfamiliar words. 

“Wow!” Ruby squeaked out. “That was awesome!”

Jaune looked back, coughing, as he started moving again, “What was that? You alright?”

Ruby didn't make eye contact, instead adjusting her grip on her pack. “Oh nothing, i’m fine. Let's keep going.” Ruby didn’t want to scare off the nice man and she didn't feel like justifying her weird obsession with dangerous beasts right now, either. 

As they pushed through a demolished home, they heard the general barking orders. “Into the keep soldiers, we’re leaving!” 

As the pair ran for the keep, Ruby looked over her shoulder for one last look at the dragon. At the moment, the beast was perched atop the largest tower, alert but still, as if at attention. Looking closer, she could just make out a deathly pale figure standing beside the monster surveying the burning city. That can’t be right… She would have rubbed her eyes if not for the bindings, but her eyes did not deceive her. There was a woman, pale as death, wearing a black dress and raising an arm at the retreating imperial force. The last thing Ruby saw before getting pulled inside was the dragon once more bathing the world in endless flames, soldiers burning as the woman watched. Smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmmm this one feels a little more choppy. 
> 
> What should i name the series?
> 
> Also do you think I should continue with the linear ruby storyline, or should I do rWBY POV’s
> 
> Also, i’m not planning on writing the rest of the escape mission either way. If we continue with Ruby, next chapter will be a super short one at the three standing stones. Then either Whiterun to meet the Jarl (who could it be??) or maybe the first crypt/ the golden claw mission.
> 
> Are the italics™ too subtle as an indicator for internal thoughts? I hope people aren’t confused...
> 
> Also, i have applied for an a03 account i might start posting there but i still enjoy this format.
> 
> May your roads lead you to warm sands


	3. Discovered: The Guardian Stones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having escaped Helgen through secret tunnels under the keep, Ruby and Jaune are on the road to Riverwood.

Skyrim was a beautiful country. Trees dotted the rocky hills, the sky was brilliantly blue, and different colors of mountain flowers grew around every corner. Roads and rivers meandered towards their destinations, moving in tandem on occasion, then crossing at the next bend. Moving down one such road was an odd pair consisting of a young man in imperial heavy armor, and a girl in a red hood.

As they neared a bend in the road, three carved boulders rested on a dais overlooking the valley to the west. The pair decided to rest at the stone table to catch their breath. Ruby set down the iron greataxe she had taken from a dead rebel. It wasn't her favorite style, but it was heavy, sharp, and needed two hands to wield. It’ll do until I get to a real town. Both adventures shared an amicable silence, grateful that they had survived the attack, and pleased as they recalled watching the dragon fly north over the mountains.

Jaune spoke up first, eager to talk about something less frightening. “I recognize this altar.” he stated, brushing off his armor as he stood. “These are the Guardian Stones. There are only thirteen of these stones in all of Skyrim. Pretty cool, right?” 

Ruby got to her feet slowly, turning around to give the Stones a better look. They were about eight feet tall, carved into a cone with a cylindrical hole near the top “I saw the shadow stone once. That was the closest one to my dad’s farm.” She said as her hand traced the wizard wielding a massive staff carved into the center Stone “Which ones are these?”

“The one you’re at is the Mage Stone. Thief is on the left and Warrior is on the right. Supposedly, they heighten your understanding of battle, magic, or deceit.” Jaune watched Ruby curiously, trying to guess if she would choose a blessing.

Ruby moved to the next Stone, confident that magica wasn't her strong suit. The Thief Stone was more interesting, depicting a hunched figure with a deadly dagger. And he’s even wearing a hood!

As cool as the thief was however, her mind was made up the moment she laid eyes on the last carving. It was a warrior, clad in arms and armor, ready for a challenge. Whether they were defending the innocent or slaying monsters, they were unquestionably a noble hero. So romantic! So cool! Without a second thought, Ruby placed both hands flat on the stone.

A sudden warmth flowed through her. A light appeared in the Stone’s hollow, twinkling benevolently. The light grew until it filled the cut, eventually channeling straight up, sending a beam of light into the sky. “WOOOOW!” Ruby squealed, admiring the spectacle.

Jaune chuckled at the literal stars in Ruby’s eyes. “Excellent choice.” he said, picking up Ruby’s axe. 

As he handed it over, Ruby noticed it felt less awkward in her hand. She spun the weapon, clipping the handle to a hook on the back of her belt. “Very” Ruby said with a grin.

 

As they headed off down the road, Jaune replied. “You know, if you're ever in Solitude, you should think about joining the legion.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like this one even though it is shorter.
> 
> Thinking of calling this Elder Scrolls: Tamriel
> 
> Golden claw? Or straight on to Whiterun to meet the Jarl?
> 
> Are the italics™ too subtle as an indicator for internal thoughts? I hope people aren’t confused...
> 
> Also, i have applied for an a03 account i might start posting there but i still enjoy this format.
> 
> May your roads lead you to warm sands


	4. Quest: Before the storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ruby visited Riverwood briefly where she and Jaune parted ways. Her purpose for visiting Whiterun is no longer solely to visit her sister. She has a new mission as well...

Skyrim is a massive land divided into nine separate holds. Each hold has its own laws, criminal records, and capital city. These capitals are extremely unique, from the massive walls and mansions of Solitude, to the quiet port town of Dawnstar. On top of being the most important cities in the land, each capital is home to a Jarl who governs the hold. Whiterun was one such capital, built on a large bluff surveying the surrounding tundra. Sturdy wood houses nestled behind old walls, wood and stone rooting the city firmly in tradition. 

Ruby trekked up through the palisades to the massive timber gates, her signature red cape billowing behind her. After convincing the guard she was delivering news to the Jarl, she got her first real view of the city. It was a busy day in Whiterun, the blacksmith was haggling over prices, children played tag, and two foreigners were arguing with a guard. Further down the road, vendors were set up selling food, jewelry, and flowers, while sounds of a lute drifted from the inn. Ruby wished she had more eyes, her head swiveling so fast she almost fell into the well. She was quick to continue up the street as she righted herself. Nobody saw that...

As she reached the next district, the city became even louder. Directly in front of her, a priest stood underneath giant stone statue, yelling at the top of his lungs. To the right, there was a great longhouse, belonging to the Companion‘s Guild. This is where Yang lives! The building’s archaic design matched only by it’s flawless upkeep. Sounds of clashing came from weapons and people alike, framed by hollering and hearty laughter. It really suits her. Ruby chuckled to herself. Yang was so close, but yet..

The reason she was here was no longer to visit her sister. She remembered the request made by Riverwood’s blacksmith, Jaune's father. After surviving Helgen, Jaune had taken refuge in his childhood home, offering Ruby a place to rest. Mr. Arc had been extremely hospitable, even before he had made his request.

“We need your help. The Jarl needs to know if there's a dragon on the loose. Riverwood is defenseless.” He gestured out the window at the cozy town. “If you can get word to the Jarl to send whatever soldiers he can, we’ll be in your debt.” Ruby had almost exploded with excitement as she agreed. I’ve been given a quest, just like a real hero! 

Ruby turned away from her sister’s guild and towards the stone steps leading farther up the hill. Yang will still be there when I'm done. 

The Jarl’s longhouse was a massive structure built on the tallest point in the city. Constructed in the same style as the companions guild but to a much larger scale, the structure was named Dragonsreach, as it soared high over the rest of the city and the tundra. Ruby pushed open the massive doors, eyes adjusting to the torches of indoors. 

The main hall of Dragonsreach was dominated by a roaring fireplace, with balconies from the second floor overlooking two long tables on either side. The jarl sat on a simple throne on the far side, conversing with his advisors under a massive wall-mounted monster skull.

The female advisor turned around as Ruby entered, leaving her discussion to question the newcomer. The advisor had fair skin and was wearing heavily accessorized leather armor topped with a beret. She placed her hand on her hip as she blocked Ruby’s path, her tone direct, but not unkind. “Stop there. What business do you have with the Jarl?” 

Ruby beamed with pride as she answered. “I am here to deliver a message!” Her smile began to waver as the woman showed no signs of letting her pass. Not sure what she was supposed to say, Ruby continued. “It’s about the dragon attacks?”

At the mention of dragons the advisor’s eyes widened, openly curious. “That explains why the guards let you in. Come on, the Jarl will want to speak to you personally”

As Ruby was led closer to the jarl, she noticed he was a middle-aged man, maroon robes struggling to hide his slight gut as he stroked his bushy grey moustache. When he spoke it was deep, with a surprising vigor. “Ah, and who might this young girl be?” 

The female advisor spoke up first “Jarl Port, this girl claims to have urgent news concerning the dragons” 

Jarl Port let in a dramatic gasp. “Were you at Helgen? Dear girl, confess to me your strife!” 

This prompted an eyeroll from the male advisor, but he remained silent. He was a redguard, dark skin and massive broadsword complimented by sage green hair.

Ruby was slightly weirded out by the Jarl’s boisterous manner of speech. When she was told to speak with the most important man in Whiterun, she was expecting something a little more formal. “It's true, sir. A dragon attacked Helgen. 

The Jarl nodded, turning to his male advisor. “What say you now, Sage? Surely you can't still assume these dragons are simple rumors”

Sage had yet to speak up, but when he did it was with a calm conviction. “My Jarl, this is still a rumor. One more scared account from an unknown source is not enough to convince me of it's merit”

The Jarl leaned back as his advisor spoke, brow furrowing as he considered the matter. “What is your name, girl? Sage here is correct that you are a stranger to us.”

Ruby complied, although she was doubtful that it would help “My name is Ruby Rose”

While both advisors showed no reaction, the Jarl raised his eyebrows. “Can’t believe I didn't see it… You are the spitting image of your mother.” His tone was uncharacteristically somber, enough for Ruby to wonder if he had known mom. 

“Do you know her, sir?” Coco asked, curious.

“I knew her parents” Port replied “She is the daughter of Summer Rose and Taiyang Xiao Long, members of the legendary team STRQ. Last I heard, they were living on a farm west of Riften.”

Coco noticed Ruby fidgeting. “Is there anything else you'd like to tell the Jarl?”

Ruby’s fidgeting was caused by her temporarily forgetting Mr. Ark's request, and she was glad Coco had noticed. “I forgot to tell you sir, Riverwood is requesting guards to protect them from dragon attacks.”

Sage spoke once more. “My Jarl, garrisoning troops in Riverwood would be ill-advised. What will the Jarl of Falkreath think? Staging military on his borders will send the wrong message.”

The Jarl had made up his mind, however, “I will not sit idly by while dragons attack the citizens of my hold, no sir!” For the first time, Ruby saw the fire that made this portly man worthy of his title. “Coco, take twenty men. Have them stationed in Riverwood tonight.

As Coco walked off, Port turned back to Ruby, his usual bravado returning. “You have done a great thing today, Miss Rose. I can tell that, like myself, you have a taste for adventure!” 

Sage dismissed himself as the Jarl continued. “In fact, why don't we speak with my court wizard? He might have a job for an adventurous girl such as yourself” he said as he turned towards an adjacent room. 

As if on queue, a huge bang was heard from within, light flashing and smoke rolling out of the door. Ruby’s pace quickened with the Jarl’s and she reached the door just in time to see a man shoot a fireball out of a dual-bladed axe.

The Jarl burst past a dumbstruck Ruby and into the room, smiling. “Oobleck! Have you done it? I knew you could.” 

The man holding the axe was dressed as a mage, brown robes holding streaks of white and yellow. He wore glasses and his hair was a unkempt mass of green. Two people with green hair in one day? 

The man spoke impossibly fast. “Don’t worry Peter, you will have your toy soon enough, however there are still a number of tests I must run to ensure The blades have been properly fused onto the staff, that being said you should-” His rambling shut off abruptly as he noticed Ruby. Completely forgetting his earlier thought, he spoke to her. “Hello there who might you be?” 

Ruby managed to escape from her weapon-induced trance long enough to respond. “My name is Ruby Rose, sir. I’m just a girl from-”

“A girl with a taste for adventure!” The Jarl interrupted boisterously. “I was thinking she could help you with your dragon problem.” Wait, what?

Oobleck set down the enchanted axe, considering the Jarl’s advice. “You are suggesting that I send this girl alone through decrepit ruins filled with hazardous creatures and ancient magica in search of a ancient stone tablet that may or may not exist?”

Ruby spoke up, eyes shining with excitement. “I want to go! I mean delivering messages is alright, but actually adventuring would just be so much more romantic and exciting and cool, you know!”

Ruby’s crazy grin and extreme enthusiasm were apparent to both men present. The Jarl spoke up. “Look here, Barty. This girl survived a Dragon attack. She is more than capable of hacking through a few cobwebs.”

The mage looked at Ruby, still contemplating. “Are you sure?” After a hyperactive bout of nodding, he leaned back, finally convinced. “All right then, you can go as long as you take someone with you. In fact, take some gold and hire a companion, they’re a dependable lot.”

As if the thought of going on a crazy adventure wasn’t awesome enough, the thought of her fiery big sister coming along was a dream come true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments or advice if you have them, it really helps!!
> 
> This chapter took a long time because i wrote 800 words of another chapter first, but changed my mind on skipping this section in the narrative (for good reason)
> 
>  
> 
> There are a lot of minor characters introduced this chapter, Who is your favorite? Who do you want to see next?
> 
> After the next few chapters, Ruby could be anywhere. Thanks for the help!! 
> 
> also, if you have more specific advice or just want to fix all of my punctuation my google doc is right here: https://docs.google.com/document/d/10VrAciLJkrclF92-QrTG7Hu9BvEQ4Ik9CVMUgyUqqhk/edit?usp=sharing
> 
> May your road lead you to warm sands


	5. Quest: The Golden Claw

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby and Yang are on an adventure!!

Temptation took many forms for Ruby. Sometimes it was smithing supplies when she really only had money for food. Others it was a chocolate chip cookie fresh out of the oven, but too hot to eat. Currently however, its form was one Ruby was finding even harder to resist.

The square room was sparsely lit, massive carvings visible on any wall that hadn’t been covered in moss or reduced to rubble. The only two doors were directly across from each other, the way forward blocked by thick iron bars. Lastly, in the in the very center of the room there rested a stone dais, where a massive stone lever was being pulled by a girl in a red hood. 

Ruby felt hidden mechanisms grate together as the handle slid back and she breathed a sigh of delight. I don't know what it is about levers, but they are just so satisfying. Something small and metallic whistled past her head, interrupting her musings.

Crap! Realizing her mistake far too late, Ruby desperately reached up to cover her face. More darts were blown out of the wall, embedding themselves in her gauntlet. Stumbling, Ruby rolled out of the way, crashing against the stone wall, but avoiding the remaining darts. Ruby kept her head down as the barrage subsided. Yang's gonna be so mad.

As if on cue, Yang’s call echoed through the crypt. “RUBY!”

Cradling her arm, Ruby managed to sit upright, pulling needles out of her gauntlet as she listened to her sister’s thundering approach. The brawler surged into the room, her mass of blonde hair flowing behind her. Her eyes were a burning red that matched the flames engulfing her armored fists. Her armor was mostly simple leather with the exception of her gauntlets, which were spiked steel that had been painted a bright yellow. At the sight of Ruby, she extinguished the spell and crossed her arms, frowning at the smaller girl. “C’mon sis, don't scare me like that.” 

Ruby gave her sister a pained smile. “Big sis is here to save the day.” Unfortunately, it wasn't enough to set the older girl at ease, especially with Ruby still removing darts from her arm.

Yang’s expression softened as Ruby winced, eyes returning to their usual lilac as she let out a sigh. “Serves you right, falling for such a dumb trap. I can see the dart holes from here” She reached into her bag, procuring a small pink potion and handing it to Ruby.

Even when scolding me, she's so protective. Ruby pulled The last dart out of her gauntlet before accepting the bottle, draining the contents as Yang scanned the room. Deciding that flattery and cuteness was the quickest back to Yang’s good graces, Ruby adopted her sister's favorite silly voice. “Oh mighty Companion, thank the gods you have arrived to save me”

Yang laughed heartedly at Ruby’s nasally drawl and crossed eyes, turning to face her sister. “It’s been too long since I heard that voice, Rubes.” Yang tousled her sister’s hair affectionately before helping her up. “I suppose I could show you what I know”

Ruby listened intently as Yang pointed to various carvings on the walls, explaining how to solve these ancient puzzles. One set of three carvings was on the wall above the door. Although one of the carvings had fallen off, the pattern was still clear; snake, snake, whale. The second three were in alcoves on the ground floor, and took the form of low triangular pyramids, each face containing one of three animal symbols.With a little elbow grease, the pillars could to be spun until they displayed the same pattern as displayed on the wall. Only then, Yang explained, would the door open. 

Just to be safe, Ruby moved off to the side and pushed the lever with the handle of her greataxe, much to Yang’s amusement. The older girl was correct, however, and the massive iron gate retracted into the ceiling.

The sisters continued exploring, enjoying each other’s company. They walked through a few more rooms, each one just as cold and eroded as the next, all furnished with low tables holding urns or a few spare coins as offerings for the Ancient Nords buried here. 

As they started down a spiral staircase, Ruby asked, “How do you like being a Companion? It seems perfect for you.”

Yang responded, her honest smile visible in the dim torchlight. “It is. It’s everything I ever wanted. Friends, adventure, and I even get paid for it!” She laughed. “Thanks for that by the way.”

Ruby ducked through a collapsed archway, genuinely happy. “That's great, Yang. You should thank Jarl Port for hiring you, though. I'm just glad you weren't busy”

“I kind of was.” Yang replied. “Phyrra and the rest of the inner circle wanted to speak with me tonight. I can still make it if we hurry, but-” she was cut off by a distant scream.

Ruby’s head whipped around looking for the source, or at least the door it came from. “Where did that-” 

“Shhhh!” Yang’s eyes were unfocused, every muscle tensed as she listened intently. Seconds passed in silence. After what felt like forever, they heard another shout. Instantly, Yang bolted through the door on the left. “There you are!”

Ruby re-equipped her weapon, sprinting after her sister through the dimly lit halls. As they burst into a large chamber, Ruby found the source of the screams. A short man with a green mohawk and a mean face was caught in a massive spiderweb, calling for help. Upon closer inspection, Ruby noticed that the spiderweb wasn't just large, it cocooned the entire room. That must have been one big spider…

“Oh thank Azura you are here!” The man cried out. As the sisters stepped into view, his features changed from joyful to puzzled. “What? Who are you two?” His expression switched straight back to terrified as he continued speaking. “Oh, Nevermind. Just cut me down before that thing-” 

A deafening hissing interrupted the man’s panicked shouts. 

“Oh no! Here it comes!” 

Suddenly, through a gaping hole in the ceiling, the spider emerged. The beast was taller than Ruby and as wide as half the room. Its eight angry eyes fixed on the young girl, boiling with rage. 

The monster hissed, spitting a wad of poison at the intruder. Ruby rolled to avoid the attack, the beast lunging as she was regaining her footing. Unfortunately for the enraged beast, it was lunging at Yang Xiao Long’s sister. Eight eyes and it still never saw her coming. 

With a furious battle cry, Yang’s flaming fist slammed into the spider's head, crushing it beyond recognition. The force was enough to throw the beast across the room where it lay, legs twitching, but undeniably dead. Yang barely glanced at the smoking mass of dead monster, shaking her head. “Can’t get a decent fight anywhere”

Ruby spoke up, annoyed. "No fair sis, I didn't even get a swing in” she walked over to the corpse in question, prodding it with her massive weapon.

Yang shrugged, placing her hands behind her head with a grin.“Sorry Rubes, be a little faster next time. Speaking of...” She turned towards the room’s third occupant, still struggling hopelessly against the massive web.

The web’s prisoner retorted angrily with a squeaky voice. “Hey, I'm plenty fast!” His bravado melted away as Yang approached, fists threatening to reignite. “L-look I'm sorry, could you just get me out of here?”

Yang crossed her arms suspiciously, eyeing the man’s features as if recognizing him. Making up her mind, she turned to her sister. “All you Rubes.” 

Ruby Stepped forward, greataxe still in hand. “Stay still, I’ll free you.”

The man shrieked as the massive blade sliced webbing inches from his skin. Yang laughed, reminding him that she can always burn the webs off. He kept his mouth shut and after a few more reckless swings, he dropped to the ground, web free. The man stood back up, but whatever he was about to say got interrupted by a steel clad fist. Yang stood over the now unconscious stranger, and began rifling through his bag.

“Yang, what was that?! Why did you hit him?” Ruby was shocked, but she knew her sister wouldn't punch people in the face without a reason as long as her eyes remained lilac.

“His name is Russel Thrush” Yang explained, slightly bored. “He is a bandit with a bounty in three holds and I don't feel like chasing him down. If you could tie him up for now, and I’ll bring him back to Whiterun after we find this tablet you're searching for.”

Ruby caught the coil of rope that Yang tossed her way, and began tying up the bandit. “Why didn't you just leave him in the web, then?”

Yang nodded towards the hole Ruby had carved in the web, still searching through the bag. “Because he was webbed up in front of the exit.” Sure enough, Russel had been stuck directly in front of a tunnel leading deeper into the crypt. “My guess is he tried to sneak through here, but the web was too thick. Doesn't really matter though, ‘cause he's out cold, and I’ve got this!”

Yang pulled her prize from the bag, a solid gold foot with three talons and a familiar set of animal symbols carved into the sole. Ruby was awestruck by the treasure, her heroic adventure feeling more and more real with each addition of monsters, bandits, and now treasure. “It’s a claw!” she exclaimed, practically bouncing with her hands outstretched.

Yang chuckled, holding Ruby at arms length. “More importantly, my hyperactive little sister, It’s a key. With it, we can traverse the inner sanctum, the deepest, most sacred part of the crypt. If you think you can handle it, that is.” Taking Ruby's piercing shriek as a yes, the sisters headed deeper into the cavern, ready for anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! This is a rough draft before i post to AO3
> 
> Please leave comments or advice if you have them, it really helps!!
> 
> This chapter i ran into a lot of blocks with how to present information without awkwardness. But here it is! Also I decided to cut the chapter in half.
> 
> Russel Thrush is a forgettable member of team CRDL. Should I keep using team CRDL as Losers that get killed off or should they assemble and cause more shit? (But still good guys like corrupt guards)
> 
> I cut the combat short because there is no way that scrub spider could challenge yang. (She's lvl 30 or smthn)
> 
> Thanks for the support! And may your roads lead you to warm sands.


	6. Quest: Hitting the Books

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weiss's turn!! Follow her on her mission on behalf of the college of Winterhold.

“Ha! Three kings! Let's see you top that, ya hagraven.”

 

The man across the table smiled, drawling sarcastically. “Those are pretty tough to beat, man. Tell me, does this beat three of a kind?” He chuckled as he revealed a full house, winning the round.

 

“Again? There's no way…” The first man’s brow furrowed as if considering the odds. His hand emitted a red glow as one of his opponent’s slightly misshapen cards flew across the heavy wooden table, pulled by his magicka. After a brief examination, the card burnt to ash, flames boiling in the mage’s palm. “You filthy cheat! This is from another deck!” 

 

The second man glared menacingly, lightning arcing between his palms. “What are you gonna do about it, Pipsqueak?”

 

Just before they could come to blows, the outer door slammed open, temporarily blinding the occupants of the torch-lit chamber with harsh sunlight. As the heavy door swung back into place, their eyes slowly adjusted to view the room’s third occupant.

 

It was a woman,a girl in fact, with pure white hair and piercing blue eyes. She wore light blue mage robes and fur boots, both of obviously high quality, and an exquisite rapier which remained sheathed by her side. Her petite hands misted icily as she spoke, seemingly unfazed by the two angry mages. She spoke in a high voice, her tone overly formal with a hint of arrogance. “I am here on behalf of the College of winterhold. Where can I find the Caller?”

 

The two grown men shared an unimpressed glance. “You're a little young to be a College snob.” the storm mage remarked, drawing a small dagger as he eyed the girl maliciously. 

 

The girl glared fiercely, continuing through gritted teeth. “Tell me where the Caller is. If you interfere with College business-”

 

“Enough talk” the fire Mage interrupted, flames bursting into being in each hand. His spell was quite impressive, noticeably raising the temperature of the small room. In an effort to add even more power, he brought his hands together, concentrating the attack into a single fireball. As he lunged forward to attack, he vaguely wondered why the girl hadn't even conjured a ward as the floor exploded beneath him.

 

Weiss smiled as her ice rune exploded with tremendous force. It wasn't surprising that he hadn’t noticed her imbue the floor with destruction magic. She had timed it perfectly, casting the spell while they room was flooded with sunlight. Her opponent was thrown against the wall by the rune’s sheer force as his impressive fireball was instantly extinguished by the harsh ice.

 

Weiss turned to the second man, who she had seen wielding lightning. “So… Have you decided to tell me where the Caller is yet?” 

 

The man was shaken, trying desperately not to show it. “Lucky shot…” 

 

The magic in Weiss’s left hand shifted to a swirling purple ball. “I highly doubt that.” 

 

As she released the new spell, a large disk of energy materialized in the middle of the room. Her unfortunate opponent stumbled backwards, finally realizing how outclassed he really was as a hulking form emerged from the portal. Standing seven feet tall and made of solid ice, the frost atronach almost scraped the ceiling, it's faceless body looming above him. 

 

Weiss grinned smugly. “So.. Still think it was luck?” 

 

Backed into a corner, the man readied lightning magicka, electricity crackling wildly as he concentrated a bolt in each hand. The elemental struck deceptively fast, it’s arm striking him directly in the chest, causing him to double over. The man’s left hand was knocked open by the attack, it's electric charge dispersing harmlessly. 

 

The mage was desperate, putting all he had until his last attack. He shouted as he released a full thunderbolt at the golem, powerful enough to make the hairs on Weiss’s neck stand straight up. After the brilliant flash had passed, however, the atronach remained on its feet, unfazed by smoking crater the lightning bolt had left. Tired, injured, and completely out of magicka, he couldn’t even raise his hands in defense as the atronach retaliated, knocking him unconscious.

 

Weiss sighed heavily, releasing the summon. As the frost atronach evaporated, its body returning to oblivion piece by piece, the spell’s toll finally caught up to the girl. She leaned against the wall, grabbing a potion from her bag. Drinking the bitter blue liquid in one swig, she contemplated why she had been sent on this mission. Not that she wasn’t capable, but she wondered why the college cared about a dusty old tome this far from Winterhold. Not to mention the nature through which she had been given this quest. Archmage Ozpin himself had instructed her to infiltrate a ruined fort near Windhelm. She was to recover a certain tome from someone named “the Caller” and to expect resistance. Weiss shook her head, deciding to think about it more later.

 

A quick search of the storm mage’s belongings and a simple spell to make sure both opponents slept for at least a day, weiss ventured off to explore the rest of the keep. She subdued several other mages in a similar fashion, moving room to room in search of her objective. 

 

After a fight with a particularly adept necromancer, Weiss wondered for perhaps the hundredth time why she was sent on this mission alone. The obvious answer was that Winter was no longer at the college, but even though her sister and default mission partner had left to pursue her own journey, the college still had many capable mages. She thought longingly of her brother Whitley, grudgingly admitting that even his help would be appreciated.

 

Weiss’s musings were interrupted by a low rumble from somewhere above her. Did this section have a tower? “This is getting ridiculous.” Weiss scoffed as she readied a detection spell. Detection spells were costly and had a limited range, but the young mage was tired of walking in circles. Sure enough, the only life energy in detection range was above her and slightly left, meaning that those stairs…

 

Ending the spell, Weiss made her way upstairs towards the source. She muttered to herself, tiredly hoping this room held the Caller. “Maybe I’ll finally be able to get out of this barbaric pile of rocks” she complained, eyeing the cold stone walls with disdain. Weiss pushed open the heavy oak doors at the top of the stairs, her voice lined with boredom as she asked for the upteenth time, “Where can I find the Call-” Her voice died in her throat as red hot runes lit the ground beneath her feet.

 

Her yell was lost in the massive explosion as the fire rune’s force threw her sideways. Weiss couldn't remember ever feeling this hot, like the fire was alive, hungry, and even a little cold. She hit the wall with crushing speed, falling to the ground dazed. Lying in the dirt and unable to focus on the rest of the room, Weiss could only curse her own idiocy. Fell for my own trick. How pathetic. 

 

“You're still conscious, I'm impressed” The voice was fuzzy and indistinct to Weiss’s ears. “I guess it's to be expected, though.” Weiss tried to block out the scathing voice, focusing on channeling a simple healing spell. “You’re a Schnee, after all.”

 

As Weiss’s vision finally came into focus, she saw a young redguard man, barely older than her. He wore dress clothes of a dull grey, with stripes of bright blue accenting his darker skin. As for weapons he had something strapped to his back... A lute? Additionally, she realized he had been standing at a dias near the back room when she walked in. It was placed in a small alcove in the otherwise circular room, and resting upon it was an ancient purple tome, the purpose of her mission. 

 

Weiss somehow found the energy to sit up, the healing spell still doing it’s best to repair burn damage as twinkling light danced slowly around her legs. Weiss was thinking a mile a minute. The damage could be a lot worse, but this spell takes time. If I can get him to keep talking… Weiss coughed as she spoke up. “You know who I am, then. Who are you?”

 

The man smiled, responding with feigned kindness. “My followers refer to me as the Caller, but you already knew that, didn’t you?” He walked even closer, seemingly apathetic towards the magic repairing Weiss’s burns. “Not that you know who I really am anyway. It doesn’t matter to you that my father owned a dust shop in Markarth” He squatted so they were eye to eye, voice dropping to a threatening growl. “Your father sure didn't care when he ran my family out of business”

 

She looked away, the eye contact making her uncomfortable. “I’m… sorry to hear that.” Weiss was a proud Schnee, proud to claim a lineage with generations of success and honor. But lately, people had only spoken her family name as a curse, and she knew her father was to blame.

 

“Sure you are...” The Caller stood back up, slowly pacing back to the center of the room with a disgusted look. It was short lived, however, as his expression shifted to a grin as he watched Weiss’s healing spell dim abruptly. 

 

Weiss stared dumbly at the magic in her palm as it grew fainter by the second, panic welling up inside of her. He was stalling ME! She got to her feet steadily, burns completely healed, but at too high a cost.

 

The Caller laughed, “I figure a rich girl like you just heals until it’s all better, huh?” He reached up to tune his lute, settling into a combat stance. “Welcome to the real world, princess.” 

 

As he strummed his lute and the world seemed to shatter. Weiss had only drawn her sword Myrtenaster halfway as she was once again slammed against the stone wall. It wasn't nearly as powerful as the fire rune, but it was a constant pressure. I’ve never seen aeromancy this powerful. I need a plan…

 

Although she couldn't hear him over the roaring winds, she could see the Caller laughing as the room was turned into his own personal hurricane. While the strongest gusts were being channeled straight at her, the entire room was part of the storm. From her studies, Weiss knew that aeromancy wasn’t like other elemental magicka in that you didn’t create air, you only controlled it. Therefore, the rest of the air currents in the room had to lead back to the source, feeding the spell. 

 

Weiss’s cry of alarm was snatched away by the wind as a bucket smashed into the wall by her head. She realized with horror that the storm had started to pick up increasing amounts of similar debris. If she didn’t act, the young mage would eventually be cut to pieces by pots and candlesticks. Fortunately, she had an idea.

 

I hate this plan. Grudgingly, and with great effort, Weiss managed to fully draw Myrtenaster. I hate this plan I hate this plan I hate this plan. The Caller cocked his head, wondering with amusement what the girl could possibly planning with no magicka. I hate this plan I hate this plan I hate this plan. With a fierce shout lost to the wind, Weiss plunged her sword into the wall behind her, creating an ice rune slightly to her left. 

 

She could make out the expression on the Caller’s face for a split second as he realized three things: that her sword was also a staff, capable of storing the required magicka for chosen spells; he had vastly underestimated his opponent’s determination and willpower; and that Weiss Schnee was absolutely insane.

 

The rune’s blast hit Weiss in full force, but this time she was ready. She was tossed across the room at almost literally breakneck speed, much faster than her opponent could turn his magic. After crashing into the wall on the other side, she jumped into the current feeding the spell, letting the air throw her blindingly fast at the wide-eyed Caller, sword first. Panicking, the caller raised his lute to shield himself just as he and Weiss collided, sending them both sprawling across the floor.

 

Silence.

 

Weiss had almost forgotten how good it felt to hear absolutely nothing. Shakily, she got to her feet and looked around.

 

The room was a complete mess, tables that had held a countless number of pans and bowls now completely bare, their contents in pieces on the floor. The first thing she noticed was her sword, cleanly piercing the troublesome lute. As she pulled Myrtenaster from the destroyed instrument, she heard a groan behind her. Whipping around, Weiss saw her opponent slumped against the wall, eyes struggling to focus.

 

The Caller’s speech was shaky, obviously having received the worse end of the tumble. “Gutsy move.. Schnee” He coughed heavily as Weiss sheathed her sword, knowing the man posed no more threat. With great effort, he lifted his arm, drawing a line over his eye. “You missed.. a spot”

 

Weiss mimicked the action, only now noticing the wetness on her cheek. It was too painful to explore completely, but she could tell that a large vertical gash ran over her left eye, bleeding lightly. Enough of her magicka had passively regenerated to heal such a minor wound, however, she hesitated. Her own injuries were trivial compared to the man lying before her. Was she really about to heal something this minor when someone right in front of her might not see tomorrow? If I’m really serious about wanting to change my family’s reputation, I should start here.

 

The Caller’s blurry eyes shot open in alarm as Weiss laid her hands on his shoulders. However, as the soothing restoration spell worked it’s way through his body, his panic quickly turned to relief. Weiss was only able to channel the magicka for a few seconds before she ran out of power once again. He sat up more comfortably on the wall, sporting a dazed expression as Weiss spoke up. “I may be a Schnee, but I am not my father.” The man started to speak, but was interrupted by a stern finger. “I am not finished! I am going to retrieve the College property you have stored here. Are you going to resist me any further Mr. Caller?”

 

The man coughed again, clearing his throat. “Actually.. My name is Flynt. Flynt Coal”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't proofread 100% so oh well. I just wanted to get this chap. out cause it took so long. if you wanna give more specific advice, there is a google doc accepting comments here: https://docs.google.com/document/d/10l_VkbpcIkkGPEMLyqpiSsMDPk79A2LqUdNrYDme0Js/edit?usp=sharing
> 
> Thank you for reading!!


	7. Discovered: The Theives Guild

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake doin some theivy stuff.

SNAP

The guard rose to his feet in alarm, snapping out of his dozing state. "What? Who's there?" He searched for the source of the metallic sound, but nothing in the hallway looked out of the ordinary. Torchlight illuminated the stone walls in flickering rhythms, dancing lazily across a lone tapestry. He was also completely sure the room behind him as empty, as no one had entered or left since his shift began. Convinced, the guard sat comfortably back into his chair, unaware of the young woman inside that very room breathing a sigh of relief.

Blake had nearly jumped when her lockpick snapped, something that rarely happened nowadays. _Should have expected this kind of difficulty from the Jarl’s strongbox._ She chastised herself as she slipped a spare pick out of her guild gloves, approaching the short iron box with more respect.

Minutes seemed like hours as Blake explored the lock’s inner workings, holding it in place with a thin blade while slowly rotating the pick.  Every few degrees, she gently tried to pry it open, but so far nothing had- _There!_ For a split second, the lock had relaxed by the smallest margin. To a less experienced lockpick it would have been gone unnoticed, but the young faunus was anything but. After a few excited seconds, she allowed herself a rare smile as the small steel door swung open on oiled hinges.

Blake was hard to impress, but even she stifled a whistle at the contents of the safe. Layers of elven and gold ingots lined the floor as shelves held a variety of enchanted jewelry and flawless gems. Blake was only momentarily distracted by the small fortunes, continuing to search for her true target. Finally, in the very back she saw a single tome, it's cover dominated by a hooked purple symbol. _Bingo._ The book hummed with power as Blake’s hands closed around it. It seemed that Adam’s source had been telling the truth. _Let’s hope he was also correct about it’s price. It’s about time the guild got a break._

As Blake opened her pack to store her prize, she noticed a vial she didn’t recognize filled with a shadowy liquid. _Is this an invisibility potion?_ It didn’t come with a note, but the fact that it must have been placed on her person without her noticing was telling enough. Even in the thief's guild there was only one person capable of picking her pocket. _Sun… how did he even know it was today?_ The monkey faunus in question had a habit of helping out before asking permission. However, if this vial held what she thought, the help would be much appreciated. Not that she would ever admit it.

Now, however, Blake had a problem. She knew that as helpful as invisibility was, its effect was limited. The magic shell generated by the potion was extremely fragile. Even opening the door to the hallway would shattering it’s effect. _What if… someone else were to open the door?_ She surveyed the room one last time, finally deciding on a rather ornate vase decorating the Jarl's desk. She placed a single finger on the exquisite ceramic, slowly tipping it farther and farther until finally-  

SMASH

After a few seconds of tripping, cursing, and picking his weapon back up, the guard burst into the room sword in hand. “Who goes there? Show yourself!”  He shouted, but the empty room did not respond.

  
  
  


Riften is the lakeside capital city of The Reach, a hold located in Skyrim’s southeast corner. The city proper is built around a crowded marketplace, vendors of all crafts hollering prices and slogans, punctuated by the clamor of an adjacent blacksmith. While Riften’s Street level is usually warm and comforting, there exists on under city with businesses and living quarters built inches above the water level. The Ratway was rumored to hold all kinds of swindlers and filth, but to the young woman walking comfortably through the dim tunnels, it was home.

Blake lowered her hood as she walked, sighing in relief as her feline pair of ears were finally able to move freely. She was unable to enjoy the sensation for very long however, as her ears perked up, listening intently. _Someone is following me?_ Rolling her eyes, Blake summoned a copy of herself to continue walking while she slipped into one of the many alcoves the Ratway was famous for. Unsheathing her dagger, she waited in silence as the footsteps drew nearer. Blake held her breath as the pursuer passed, instantly recognizing the bright yellow tail protruding from his guild armor.

 _I should have guessed. Who else could it be?_ Never one to let an ambush go to waste, Blake stalked up behind the unsuspecting faunus, placing her dagger gingerly on his throat as her copy faded into shadow.

Sun yelped loudly before lifting his hands in surrender. He turned to face Blake with a bemused smile on his face. “Dang, thought I had you that time. What does that make the score?”

"You're the one who's keeping score.” Blake sheathed the blade and kept walking. “But I'm sure I'm winning.”

Sun jogged to catch up, The two falling into a comfortable rhythm. They had been friends for years, often working as partners on official Thieves Guild business. The guild was a great place for people like Blake, Faunus who wanted to make a decent living without the constraints of law. They offered reliable fencing and clientele, as well as the custom armor they both wore. Soft enough to move silently, but tough enough to deflect daggers and slow arrows, the worn leather was riddled with pockets, perfect for lockpicks, messages, and other small shiny things.

Sun could only walk in silence so long before he spoke up. “So I heard you and Adam are taking on a pretty serious job tomorrow.” His playful tone masked the seriousness of his question.

“Sun…” Blake already knew where this conversation was headed.

Despite her tone, he continued. “Any reason why you went ahead and did it today?”

Blake grimaced, painfully aware that Sun was not going to let this topic slide. He may have been boisterous and insensitive but he was her best friend, and he knew when things were bothering her. Usually because he was the one doing the bothering.

When Blake finally spoke it was hushed. Even in the Ratway, you never know who could be listening in. “Do you remember the last time I went on a mission with Adam?”

Sun placed his hands behind his head, thinking. “Wasn’t it… something about a silver mold in Markarth? I heard it went off without a hitch.”

Blake stopped, motioning for Sun to halt as well. When she did speak it was barely a whisper. “That's because Adam killed everyone.”

Sun shifted uncomfortably, eyes on the ground. Killing was frowned upon by the guild but mostly because it suggested a lack of skill. “I mean.. everyone gets backed into a corner once in awhile. Our weapons aren’t for show.”  Sun replied, patting the collapsible staff hanging at his side.

“It wasn’t like that!” Blake hissed, pausing to bring her voice back down. “We tracked the client’s item to a small bandit group based out of a nearby mine. Normally, we would wait a few hours until dark to sneak in, but Adam had… other plans. He didn’t try to sneak, he didn’t try to cast a calm spell, he just… walked right in.” Blake shivered at the memory.

Sun put a comforting hand on her shoulder, but she brushed it off. "That's why I did it early. That's why I was unprepared. It’s because i'm scared that if I wait till tomorrow, it will be a massacre.”

Sun was silent for longer than Blake thought possible, her eyes silently pleading, _Change the subject!_ He finally spoke up, crossing his arms. “There is one part of your story that doesn't make sense.”

Blake’s signature death glare had never felt so inadequate a response.

“There is no way the famous Belladonna, pride of the thieves guild, was unprepared for a mission.” Sun gestured dramatically, a wide grin returning to his face.

Black let out a small sigh, and the pair resumed their walk. She was grateful that Sun had switched topics, even if it was in his own uncomfortable way.

“If you were so sure I was prepared, why did you slip the invisibility potion into my pack?”

Sun laughed, shaking his finger. “You misunderstand, that's why I know you're always prepared. You got the mighty Sun Wukong watching your back!”

Blake rolled her eyes at the statement as sun continued. “It worked, right? The guy  I bought it from said it would last fifty seconds.

“He was telling the truth. I wasn't counting, but it felt closer to a minute. It was actually... really helpful.” She regretted the words as soon as they left her mouth, catching sight of Sun’s expression.

Sun was ecstatic, literally bouncing up and down. “I was helpful, you admit it! No take-backsies!” His smile was so bright, Blake swore it could kill a vampire at twenty yards.

Blake turned away to hide a smile. “Yeah, yeah, put it on your scoreboard or whatever.” As they rounded the final corner, a familiar tavern came into view. “We’re almost home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the support!!
> 
> I was going to make this chapter about 50% longer, but I was having a lot of trouble writing it.
> 
> Instead I might include it flashback style to kick off another Blake chapter.
> 
> Info about me: I ship platonic Black Sun all day. The monkey son (Sun) has a beautiful soul.
> 
> Also, I was thinking of making Junior the head of the thieves guild bar. Or is it to dingy. Thoughts?
> 
> May your roads lead you to warm sands.


	8. Quest: Bleak Falls Barrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby and Yang's adventure continues!

Ruby collided with the arm, annoyed. "Ah, sis, what's the-"

Yang's head snapped around. "Shhh!" Once Ruby was sufficiently shushed, Yang continued in a whisper, pointing into the next room. "Look over there." The smaller sister pouted silently, accepting this as one of Yang's impromptu teaching moments.

Ruby examined the dimly lit catacombs, realizing that they had entered the actual tomb part. Every wall contained two rows of horizontal alcoves, each space holding a mummified nord that had died hundreds of years ago. While most bodies were completely wrapped in linens, some were left exposed, their bodies shriveled but not decayed. Ruby shivered, glad that the tradition was no longer practiced.

"So?" Yang asked impatiently. "What do you notice?"

Ruby shrugged. "I donno, dead people still enjoy bunk beds? Ow!"

Yang chuckled at the wit, but it didn't stop her from distributing a sisterly smack to the back of Ruby's head. "No you doofus, that one." Yang attempted to point harder, with limited success. "Left of the torch, bottom row."

Ruby squinted in the flickering light. "It's wearing armor? But I thought part of the ceremony was…" her words trailed off as Yang picked a loose stone off the ground, weighed it in her hand, and threw it straight at the body.

"Yang, waitnostop!" The younger girl protested in vain as the the projectile flew perfectly through the air, striking the armored corpse squarely in the face.

Ruby jumped as its head snapped up, blue lights glowing through empty sockets. The creature growled as its legs swung outwards, metal boots landing solidly on the stone floor. Slowly rising to full height, its hands found an ancient longsword lying nearby. "Volaan." It spoke in a growl, the words choppy and unfamiliar.

"That's a draugr. A real draugr! I didn't even know they were real..." her voice trailed of as the creature ambled closer.

Yang turned towards Ruby, worried that maybe fighting reanimated dead was a little out of her baby sister's comfort zone. She needn't have a worried, however, as the younger girls expression was nothing short of ecstatic.

"This is amazing!" Ruby pulled her axe from its sheath, swinging the massive weapon wildly in her zeal. Unaccustomed to the cramped architecture of the tunnels, she accidentally wedged the iron blade deep into the crumbling wall. Ruby's jovial expression evaporated as the draugr approached. It lifted its jagged blade, shouting in it's guttural language. "Oblaan Na-AAAAAHH!"

The garbled speech morphed into a scream as the monster caught fire, dropping its weapon. Yang immediately followed up on her magical attack, knocking over the flaming draugr with a quick cross.

Useless again. Ruby couldn't help but feel incompetent watching her sister dispatch monster after monster in a golden inferno. Ruby frowned, leaning on the handle of her axe, the blade still embedded in the wall. Maybe I'm not meant to be an adventurer. She slumped against the wall, sliding down until she had tucked herself into a ball. Maybe I should just go home. Ruby could hear her name being called, but she had decided not to care. Maybe I'll only end up like-

"RUBY" Yang filled her sister's vision, The last of the flames still dancing through her blonde mane. "C'mon, look alive Rubes." Her supporting grin changed to a look of concern as her sister continued to look down, mumbling excuses. Yang shrugged, "Well, if you're gonna be like that.."

Ruby looked up as bits of debris landed on her head followed by a short grating noise. Before she realized, Yang was already halfway into the next room holding her weapon. "Yang? Hey, give that back!"

"Why? it's not like you were using it" Yang called back teasingly, her voice fading around the corner.

Ruby got to her feet, wiping moisture from her eyes. If she thinks she can outrun me.. She took a moment to brush the dirt from her legs before sprinting off after her sister.

The first archway brought Ruby into another burial room. She sprinted between the ancient pillars, noticing a few more draugr smoking on the floor. One was still standing, it's eyes zeroing in on the red caped intruder. Ruby knew the sluggish enemy would be simple to sprint past, but if one wrong turn and she could end up trapped in a dead-end. Her mind moved quickly as she noticed a symbol carved into the floor near the monster's feet, a symbol that Yang had told her positively, absolutely, never to step on.

"Tahrovin! Nikriin!" The draugr shouted as it brandished it's sword, clanging the ancient blade against a dented shield.

Now or never! Ruby took a deep breath, focused her mind, and activated her speed. The whole world seemed to blur as she accelerated, rose petals swirling in her wake. The draugr's sword was far too slow, only beginning to swing downwards as she zipped past. She rained in her speed for just a moment, planting both feet on the false tile before kicking off in a crimson blur.

Ancient mechanisms sprung to life, filling the tomb with the scraping of hidden gears. Ruby turned around just in time to watch a spiked portcullis swing violently around a corner. The draugr let out a surprised yelp as the trap swept it up, slamming into the far wall with tremendous force.

A moment of eerie silence followed before the trap started to reset, and Ruby was able to see the design more clearly. The massive iron bars had been hidden around the corner, pivoting around a vertical iron beam. The draugr fell to the ground as the portcullis swung back into it's alcove, slowly clicking into place.

"Wow, sis!" Ruby let out a small squeak as her sister announced her presence. "Looks like it was really blown away by your plan."

Ruby groaned, turning to face her sister's ridiculous grin. "Ugh, you're the worst." Ruby had almost forgotten her sisters affinity for terrible jokes. "Can I have my axe back now?"

Yang dangled the massive weapon above her shorter sister, chuckling as Ruby jumped in vain. "Only if you promise to stop doubting yourself and kick some ass." Yang adopted a more serious expression as she lowered the axe, holding it in front of her. "Deal?"

Ruby had almost forgotten her worries in the adrenaline. Despite her stubbornness and awful jokes, her big sister always know how to cheer her up. She grabbed the handle with both hands, her eyes gleaming with excitement and just a hint of murder. "Let's go kick some butt."

In the many years since the crypt had been built, many locals had feared that the place held evil spirits. Hunters claimed that at night, one could hear the dead howling from anywhere on the mountain, eager to rend the flesh of the living. However, nothing the locals had ever heard could compare to the absolute riot being caused by the two sisters.

"Take THAT!" Ruby's shouting filled the damp chamber as she swung her axe overhead. The draugr lifted it's shield too slow, eyes dimming as the iron blade bit into their neck. Ruby quickly pulled out the blade, moving behind a fallen pillar as another draugr nocked an arrow.

All right, I'm doing a lot better! I can sprint to the one with the bow, but there are still three more fighting in the center of the room. Ruby was aware of Yang's furious battle cry followed by the sound of steel hitting flesh. The unfortunate monster was tossed past Ruby's cover, the crater in its chest still smoldering. Two in the center, much better.

Ruby broke from cover, running towards the bowman. It's arrow fell far behind as she activated her speed, crossing the room in an instant. Her massive axe cleaved the monster cleanly in half, the pieces of its shattered bow falling to the floor even before it's arrow struck the far wall.

Ruby turned to check on the last two draugr, but Yang was already jogging past her charred opponents with her arms in the air. "Way to go, Ruby! Up top!"

Ruby laughed as she accepted the high five, basking in the joy of the moment. Despite being in the middle of an ancient tomb, surrounded by zombie monsters, she was having the time of her life. Yang had been with the companions for two years, and although she remembered to visit from time to time, it wasn't enough. Ruby often dreamed of living this life, two sisters against the world, slaying monsters and hunting treasure. This was just supposed to be a visit, but Ruby never wanted to go home.

After a few more chambers of snarling undead, the path suddenly became wider and straightened out, intricate stone carvings lining the walls. At the end of the path was a large circular door with no handle. Instead, familiar animal symbols were carved into three stone circles that surrounded a small metal plate.

"Hey, I don't remember you telling me about this one." Ruby turned to see that Yang had fallen slightly behind, rummaging through her bag.

"Why would I want to spoil the surprise?" The blonde smiled, revealing the golden claw with a flourish.

Ruby squealed with delight, hopping excitedly from foot to foot. "The inner sanctum! Will there be treasure? No, I hope there is a huge monster!"

Yang chucked, spinning the carved circles on the door "Alright, bear… moth… owl. Got it!" She pressed the claw into the center of the door, causing the circles to spin once more. The walls shook as the lock was satisfied, hidden mechanisms retracting the door into the ceiling.

"Did the door have to go up?" Yang rolled her eyes as the process completed, allowing them through. "Our ancestors were so extra."

Ruby jogged ahead with her axe drawn as the room opened into a full cave. The ceiling had collapsed long ago, light and water pouring in from the surface. Countless years of melting snow and light had caused a sparse layer of vegetation into cover the floor as the walls eroded away. The only part of the once grand central chamber that remained intact was the far corner and a raised stone platform closer to the middle of the room. The dias held a sealed coffin and large chest on the near side, as The side opposite was dominated by a curved wall. As Ruby got closer, what she had previously assumed to be the sound of the wind was something… else.

Ruby stopped, straining her ears and gripping her weapon a little tighter. "Yang, where is that chanting coming from?"

Yang paused as she caught up to her sister, listening intently. "Hmm, nothing but the wind. You hit your head on something?"

"No, I-" The wind had picked up, drowning out the sound of voices while leaving Ruby confused and extremely creeped out.

Yang frowned at her sister's spaced out expression, eventually deciding it was just nerves. "Look, if you want I can have Velvet check you out when we get back to town, but for now let's grab that treasure!"

Ruby mumbled as her sister jogged off. "Yeah, sure thing." She could hear the chanting again, and it was getting progressively louder as she approached. It seemed to be emanating from the sealed coffin, or maybe the adjacent wall?

Yang went straight for the chest, kicking it open. "I don't see that tablet the Jarl mentioned. Ruby?"

Ruby was only vaguely aware of Yang's question. The noise had become deafening as she reached the platform, and she could feel an invisible force pulling her towards the wall. Now that Ruby was closer, she was able to make out lines of an unfamiliar language written on the wall in tall, jagged characters. As Ruby watched, one of the words flared brightly, warping her vision in a technicolor blur. The last thing she saw was Yang's worried face mouthing panicked words before the world went white.

The word. Ruby knew what it meant. Force.

"RUBY!"

The world snapped back into focus in an instant as Yang filled Ruby's vision. Ruby grabbed her head trying to process what she had just felt. "I- what- what just happened?"

Yang pulled her sister into a crushing hug. "Damnit Rubes, you really scared me there!" "First you were hearing noises, and then you started glowing, and then-"

Both sisters froze as they heard a sharp cracking noise from the coffin. Ruby drew a relieved breath when Yang released her hug, the older sister turning towards the coffin as the lid clattered to the stone floor. A single draugr stood before them, but Ruby could sense it was different. It's movements were sharper and its glowing eyes studied them with intelligence behind a large horned helmet. It held a honed greatsword in both hands, the blade glowing with an unknown enchantment. It's voice was deeper than the others, but clearer. "Hi Los Fassnu."

An idea illuminated Ruby's mind, connecting dots that she had forgotten. It's speech sounds like the dragon that attacked Helgen. She tried to bring it up with Yang.

"Not now Rubes, it's boss fight time." The blond walked forward, flames flickering into existence around her fists. "Come on then, you walking prune! Let's go!"

The monster raised its sword to intercept the fiery attack, blocking Yang's gauntlet with the flat of the blade. The flames died instantly, and a layer of frost coated the steel gauntlet. The draugr seemed to smile at the blonde's panicked expression before unleashing a deafening shout.

"FUS!" Yang was thrown off the platform by a wave force, her arm still trailing frost as she fell from Ruby's view.

Ruby knew that her sister would be back soon and dashed forward to counterattack. Her heavy blade dragged behind her as she flew past, leaving a sizable gash in the monster's hip. It cursed angrily at the red blur, swinging its massive sword unpredictably. Ruby knew she couldn't dodge it's attacks forever, but if she could injure enough, Yang would finish it off.

Ruby sped around for another strike, this time taking an overhead swing at the shoulder blade. Once again, it's block was too slow, slicing through the air inches behind the young girl. Ruby's axe found it's mark, slicing the right collarbone in half as she sped by. The monster howled in pain, barely holding onto it's sword. Ruby slowed down as a wave of exhaustion hit, causing her to lean on her greataxe for support. She wasn't accustomed to using her power so frequently nor the strain it put on her body. Yang should be up by now…

The monster sensed her hesitation, shouting at a tired girl. "FUS!" Ruby was blindsided by the shockwave as she looked for her sister, it's power throwing her roughly against the wall. Dazed, she looked up to see the monster walking towards her, hate radiating from its merciless blue eyes.

Something pulled at the back of Ruby's consciousness, reminding her of the word burned into her memory. Worth a shot I guess. She sat up, and with all of her strength, shouted at the top of her lungs. "Force!"

Nothing happened.

The draugr stopped for a moment, confused. Ruby noticed it had braced for an attack that never came, apparently convinced than that her yell would have some effect. The monster lifted it's sword to continue advancing, but stumbled as an explosion shook the floor. Ruby couldn't see her sister, but she could still feel the heat being generated by her flames. Finally.

"You Cowaaaard!" Yang blasted into view, fully engulfed in flames. The draugr's block was far too slow with it's wounded shoulder, and Yang's punch hit it square in the face, crushing it beyond recognition. Now it was the monsters turn to be thrown from the platform where it landed bashed and smoking. Yang pumped a few more bolts of fire into it to be sure, but it was dead. Well, again anyway. Her crimson eyes faded back to lilac as she turned to her sister.

"You alright, sis?" Ruby nodded slowly but Yang needed more convincing. "Are you sure? You're not gonna start glowing again and pass out?" Ruby started to speak but coughed, giving a thumbs up instead. Yang chuckled, jogging off in the direction of the final monster. "I'll get you some potion, just hang tight."

Ruby stood gingerly, but she was fairly confident nothing was broken. The knot on the back of her head wasn't going to be pleasant, but she was grateful. Her first inner sanctum, conquered! What a rush! She leapt into the air. "We did it! I am the master ofOW my ribs."

Yang laughed as her sister found the new bruise, returning to the platform holding the draugr's sword. "What's a dungeon without magical loot?" She laid The enchanted still on the ground, along with an old stone tablet and several pieces of jewelry.

Ruby sheathed her weapon, raising her hand. "I want magical loot!"

Yang reached into her bag, tossing a vial of pink liquid to her sister. "Drink first, then presents."

Ruby smiled, reminded of winter holidays back at home. She remembered how her father would let Yang pass out all the presents while he served hot chocolate. Ruby sat down, smiling as Yang began a lively analysis of their treasure. Home sweet home.


	9. Discovered: Winterhold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weiss returns from her dangerous mission.

"Of course Nords were the ones crazy enough to inhabit this wasteland" Weiss muttered to herself, shivering in her thin robes as she shuffled through the snowy town. Skyrim was infamous for it's freezing weather, she had accepted that much. Blizzards blew in from the North Sea on a daily basis, assaulting the land with fierce winds and snow. What continued to aggravate her was the fact that the only half-decent mage guild in the entire kingdom was built in the coldest possible location: Winterhold. The northernmost city in Skyrim, Winterhold was the capital of it's own state of the same name. An uninteresting collection of small, wooden structures, the city was built on cliffs overlooking the icy sea.

"Capital of the largest icicle in the world, what an honor." Weiss drawled. As if aware to the girl's sarcastic comments, a large chunk of snow fell off an adjacent roof, landing squarely on it's snide passerby. The fresh powder soaked her robes and fell down her back, resulting in an embarrassingly undignified scream.

"A-a-ahhh!" Weiss's mind acted on reflex, summoning a cloak of flames to fight the cold. Moments later, the offending snow had both melted and evaporated, leaving the young mage standing on a wet patch of steaming grass. As Weiss stood, catching her breath and dreading the return of the biting cold, she noticed movement in a nearby window.

A young child was looking at her with awe, clearly impressed by the magic fire. She waved at Weiss, her mouth forming the words "Again! Again!" Before the young mage could react, the child's mother walked into view, curious. Her face paled on seeing Weiss, flattening her Faunus wolf ears as she scooped up her daughter. Weiss couldn't hear what was said, but the daughter's smile faded as their mother closed the shutters. Just before the wooden frame blocked her view, Weiss noticed the child wrap their wolf tail around their abdomen, anxiously.

Weiss stayed rooted to the spot for a long time. This wasn't the first time she had experienced a fear of magic users, but this time had felt like something more. It's almost like.. she recognized I was a Schnee. Suddenly feeling quite sick, she pushed the thought out of her mind. Weiss continued down the town's main road as the cold returned to her limbs, accentuated by the absent warmth of her magic. She let out a breath of relief as the college came into view, her breath visible on the freezing wind.

Castle Winterhold was a colossal structure built hundreds of years ago by a civilization long past. It's foundation rested on an island of sorts, a section of the cliffs that had somehow separated from the jagged coast over the eons. Massive walls and towers pulsed with vibrant light, announcing the presence of magica. A single stone bridge fifty yards in length connected the castle to the mainland, leading directly into the neighboring city. On the rare occasion the sky was clear, Weiss would stop to appreciate the stunning view. Unfortunately, the same storm compelling her to seek the warmth of the college was also blurring the view. Dumb blizzard. The young mage mattered as she pressed on.

After crossing the bridge, Weiss finally arrived at her destination. Leaning into the massive iron gate with practiced effort until it opened slowly, revealing the main courtyard. While the the castle's exterior might glow in a few places, The presence of magica was much more apparent inside the walls. Balls of bouncing white light were spaced evenly around the circular space and along the simple paths. Students walked among them, walking in groups or practicing spells. Dominating the center of the yard was a statue of a robed woman beholding a pillar of light. Three wooden doors were spaced evenly along the perimeter, one of which led to Weiss's own room, prompting a longing sigh from the girl.

"Ah, sister!" A voice called out as she stepped through the large space. "Sister you've returned"

"Hello, Whitley. It is good to be back." Whitley was her younger brother by a few years, and the resemblance was obvious. He had the same white hair and blue eyes, even their robes were similar styles. Her brother had finally reached the age where Father had sent him to the College, The same age that Weiss and Winter were sent. Upholding the Schnee's proud magical heritage, apparently. "How are your studies progressing?"

Whitley smiled his surprisingly emotionless smile, a habit he had no doubt picked up from Father. "They are quite pleasant, actually. Tuksun maintains quite the library."

Weiss hesitated, unsure of how to respond. "Does anything stand out?"

He thought for a moment. "Hmm, I do find Illusion to be a... particularly underutilized school of magica." Why does he have to say it like that? "In any case, I hope your mission was successful. Archmage Ozpin wanted to see you as soon as you arrived."

"Really?" Weiss was surprised by the directions. Most missions were reported to Goodwitch unless other circumstances existed. "I'm assuming he's in his office?"

"You are correct."

After they exchanged farewells Weiss was off, wondering why family was always the hardest to talk to. Forsaking the path to her room, she instead pushed through the doors to the main building. The first floor consisted of a debate hall where Arslan Altan, the young alteration teacher, was lecturing on the fundamental differences between the alteration and illusion schools of magica. Various students and even a few colleagues were listening intently, including Fox Alistair, the college's illusion expert. As interesting as the speech and following debate was sure to be, Weiss turned towards the main staircase.

As she followed the spiraling stone steps, she pondered why Ozpin had asked for her personally. Was the book really that important? She continued past the library door, shaking her head. Who knows why he does anything? Straightforward was the last word in the world Weiss would use to describe the Archmage. This was a man who gave orders in the form of suggestions, and delivered warnings with abstract proverbs.

"-attacked Helgen!"

Weiss froze as a voice echoed down the stairs. It was certainly coming from the Archmage's quarters, but the voice was noticeably lower. Incredibly curious, she slowed her approach, stepping in as quietly as possible.

A different voice came into focus as she got closer. "-absolutely sure she used a scroll?" That's Ozpin.

The stranger spoke again in his gruff tones. "Yep. The paper she was holding disintegrated and a massive portal opened up. Just like that, Bam! Dragon."

"That's good news. If she relied on a scroll, then it is highly unlikely he she knows the spell herself." Weiss began to regret her decision as the talking continued. Summoning dragons? What kind of conversation am I listening to? "For now, however, our first priority should be locating and securing the books. Isn't that right Miss Schnee?" Crap!

Royally embarrassed, Weiss opened the door almost tripping as she stepped into the room. The Grand chamber was as impressive as ever, it's high rafters illuminated with vibrant magical energies. Various supplies for enchantment and alchemy lined the walls, while the center of the room was home to a personal garden. The only noticeable difference about the space was the smell of alcohol.

"So, you're the Schnee brat huh?" Weiss quickly discerned the source of the smell as the low voiced stranger stepped forward, flask in hand. His red eyes took a moment too long to focus and his jet black hair was so messy it looked like feathers. He wore no armor over his dark suit, but what appeared to be a heavily modified Dwarven greatsword was harnessed to his lower back.

"You will have to excuse my associate, I wouldn't exactly describe him as sociable." Archmage Ozpin never seemed to change. His round glasses, silver hair, and triangular robes were the same as the day they met. Even his expression was unchanged, a wry smile that betrayed wisdom, kindness, and a lack of sleep. "Do you have it?"

"Yes, of course!" After a few seconds of rummaging, Weiss produced the book from her bag. The tome radiated magic, it's energy making her palms sweat as she held it out.

Ozpin nodded, but made no move to take it. "Unfortunately, I must inform you that your mission is not yet over."

"Sir?" Weiss said, quite confused.

The stranger stepped forward. "Oz, c'mon don't do this."

The Archmage held up a hand. "I have decided to trust her, Qrow. I advise you do the same."

Qrow relented, shaking his head and drinking from his flask.

Ozpin continued "That book is one of seven tomes known collectively as the Book of Grimm. Each volume contains an immensely powerful spell of conjuration, summoning unique demons from another realm. While the conjured beasts are dangerous in their own right, the spells' most troubling aspect lies in their apparent permanence."

"But, that should be impossible." Weiss's embarrassment was lost in her current curiosity. "Conjuration spells require a constant stream of magica to anchor the summoned to this world."

"Well aren't you a talking textbook." Qrow drawled dramatically. "You're almost as bad as-"

"The point is" Ozpin interrupted, causing Qrow to shrug and step back. "Qrow and I believe that someone is attempting to gather the seven pieces." He raised his hand at Weiss's questions. "At the moment, it does not matter who wants it. What matters is that you keep that book safe."

"M-me?" Weiss was shocked. "But surely you would rather keep it safe in the library. Or even your own quarters."

"No, I'm afraid that there are some... security concerns with the library as of late. As for my own quarters, I am already in possession of another." He tilted his head to look at her over his glasses. "It would be unwise to keep two of the seven in the same location, don't you think?"

 

An hour later Weiss was alone in her room, still processing the conversation. How was permanent conjuration possible? Who wanted this power for themselves? Which of the seven books did she currently have locked in the safe under her desk? Weiss's mind was the abuzz as she unpacked, checking her stocks of potion and adding several items to an acquisition request. Once it was complete she lay down on her bed, looking around her small room with a sense of accomplishment.

While most members of the college resided in the lower floors of the two secondary towers, Weiss had requested something with more privacy than the doorless, dorm style living. Having cleaned out an unused store room in the attic, she was allowed more personal quarters while still remaining in the living area. The space was sparsely furnished, simple wooden desks and chairs stacked with research. On the walls were several shelves holding both personal and practical items, as well as an oil painting of Solitude, her hometown.

Although memories of home were laced with the uncomfortable presence of Father, Weiss found herself missing it more often than she had expected. She let her mind wander as she thought of home, slowly drifting into a peaceful sleep. Her sheets were clean, her room was warm, and her bedside lamp was… glowing a bright red?

Her eyes shot open at the silent alarm, casting an armor spell on instinct. She rolled sideways off her bed, landing on her feet as she scanned the room. Nothing. The silence grew longer as Weiss stood, straining her senses but to no avail. "Who's there?" The world remained just as silent as before, and the young mage began to regret choosing such private quarters. Fine. If they won't do this the easy way...

Weiss muttered under her breath as she prepared a detection spell, annoyed that the intruder was making her go through all this trouble. Assuming there is an intruder and my alarm didn't malfunction. She felt the familiar pull of magica as her spell activated, darkening her light-based vision as she scanned the room for energy. Other than the half dozen signatures many floors down, the only life nearby was just left of her door, outside her room.

There's only one intruder, I totally got this. Just to be safe, she pulled a vial from a nearby shelf, downing the pale pink contents in a single gulp. Weiss placed the glass back, reminding herself to buy more juniper berries and Namira's root. Fully prepared, the young mage's hands frosted over as she readied two bolts of ice. Knowing that her armor spell would be wearing off in under a minute, she approached the door and kicked it open.

Looking left, she saw a young hooded figure crouched beside the door. As the figure looked up Weiss discerned a girl about her own age whose amber eyes were staring back in surprise. This is my assailant? Weiss hesitated, not wanting to seriously injure such a surprised opponent, and another young woman at that. That changed when she saw the girl's armor. Those cloths mean she's a Thieves Guild operative. I must protect the book from this intruder.

Weiss steeled herself and released the spells, massive spikes of ice piercing the girl's shoulder and thigh. The thief's face twisted in pain before their whole body dissolved into shadow. An illusion! Too late, Weiss began to turn around but was interrupted by a sharp pain at the base of her skull. Her protective spell was overpowered by the attack's sheer force and she cried out in pain, falling to the ground. The last thing she would remember upon waking were the muffled footsteps of her unseen attacker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, this chapter was super fun. Intertwining the lives of the team is a blast.
> 
> Next chapter is back to the Super Sisters!!   
> Any guesses what they will be doing?
> 
> May your roads lead you to warm sands


	10. Discovered: The Western Watchtower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang and Ruby FIGHT A DRAGON (with help from Coco + Pyrrha)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M BACK MOTHA TRUCKAAAAAAs

It was another fine day in Whiterun. The skies were clear, the sun was out, and two sisters were walking through the busy marketplace, swapping stories.

“Believe it, Rubes. I'm not making this up.”

Ruby skipped beside her sister, red cape flowing in the gentle breeze. “But giants are like, super tall! How did you beat it?”

“They certainly are, which is why Pyrrha and I had no trouble tracking it down to a nearby cave.” Yang lowered her voice dramatically. “However, the monster was waiting for us. As soon as we stepped into its shadowy lair, the monster emerged from the shadows, blocking the entrance!” 

Yang knew how much her favorite little sister loved a good story. Of all the things the brawler had left behind to join the companions, her sister was what she missed the most. Ruby’s constant enthusiasm was infectious, and it had gotten them through the toughest of times. She was the one who had given Yang the courage to leave once their dad recovered, to chase after the life she wanted regardless of hardship. To see her again was a blessing.

Ruby’s face lit up in amazement as Yang recounted the fierce battle, describing the various stomps and swipes the monster had made against the valiant party. “It let out a horrible roar as it raised its makeshift club with both hands. We jumped back as the crushing force shattered the stone floor! That's when Pyrrha attacked, running up the length of the massive weapon to strike at the monster’s face!”

Ruby was totally engrossed in the story, hanging onto every enthusiastic gesture and thrilling sound effect. “Wow! How did it even get a weapon that large?” 

“All that and you ask about its weapon? You're helpless.” Yang teased, ruffling Ruby’s hair. The sisters continued to chat as they moved through the upper districts, finally arriving at Dragonsreach. 

As they entered the main hall, Yang could tell that something was amiss. Coco would normally step forward to identify any guests, but she seemed absent. In fact, as Yang looked around, she realized just how vacant the place was. From the court wizard’s personal workshop to the tables lining the central fireplace, the only people present were the few guards posted around the room. 

Even Ruby was bothered by the room’s emptiness, speaking up. “Yang, where is everyone?”

Baffled, Yang was looking for an answer as a rich baritone voice called from the room’s farthest corner.

“Hail, companion!” Sage, the Jarl's steward stood at the base of a narrow staircase leading behind the throne. His oversized great sword and green hair were a familiar sight, as he could often provide Companions with additional bounties if work was slow.  “Come, your presence is requested in the War Room.”

Yang was taken aback. The war room was only used for situations where the garrison was deployed. “Oh. Wow, sure.” Ruby was visibly confused and Yang could only answer her sister with a shrug. Her mind raced as they jogged over the solid planks.  _ What could be so important they are using the War Room? And how are we involved? _

The only time she had been called to the War Room was a year ago, before the assault of Fort Greymoor. An excessively large group of bandits had claimed the forgotten battlements, growing more and more aggressive as smaller parties failed to clear them out. Finally the Garrison was deployed, even commissioning a dozen Companions for additional manpower. Although Yang was still young and new to the Guild, she was allowed to join the raid thanks to a glowing recommendation by one of the Guild’s Champions, Pyrrha Nikos.

Memories of that day filled Yang’s thoughts as they followed Sage farther into Dragonsreach, quickly finding everyone who was missing from the main hall. Jarl Port stood at the head of a low table that held a massive map of Skyrim. Coco and Mage Oobleck stood by his side and all three of them were listening intently to a girl with flaming red hair and golden armor. 

Pyrrha was gesturing to the map, still slightly out of breath. “It came from the south. Over this peak. I was just passing by when it attacked.”

Jarl Port held up his hand. “Woah there, girl. Take a breath. Tell us exactly what attacked you.” The Jarl’s expression was as serious as Yang had ever seen it, still his care for the Champion was genuine. 

After a few deep breaths, Pyrrha continued. “It was a dragon, no doubt. It had a spiked tail, taloned claws, and at least a forty foot wingspan.” Nervous muttering rippled across the room. A few simply shook their heads, not able to believe it.

To the surprise of everyone in the room, Ruby stepped forward and spoke up over the room. “Did it have white ridges and spikes all over?” 

_ Ruby?  _ Yang knew how much her little sister hated speaking to groups and had certainly not expected her to talk now. As much as she put on a brave face, Yang could tell how uncomfortable her sister was. Ruby had flinched when the group had looked her way and she was fidgeting with her hood, as if wanting to hide herself inside the red cloth.

“She’s right, it did.” Pyrrha spoke, turning to face the smaller girl. Her breathing was much closer to normal, but sweat was was still visible on her brow. She nodded to Yang before running a kind eye over Ruby. “I had no idea the survivor of Helgen was also the sister of the mighty Xiao Long.”

Yang’s heart skipped a beat at Pyrrha’s words.  _ Wait a sec... THE survivor? I know Ruby was a bit light on the details when i asked her but I didn’t expect-  _ Yang turned to glare at her sister but was met with a quick panicked expression of  _ ‘Later. Please.’ _

Yang decided her questions would have to wait as Oobleck spoke up, smiling maniacally. “Young miss Rose, is there anything else you can tell us about this magnificent apex predator?” The mage was unable to contain his excitement, gesticulating wildly. 

“Well, the dragon can breath fire, but I mean, duh it's a dragon.” Ruby chuckled awkwardly, but the room remained silent, listening to her intently. She cleared her throat, scrambling for more to say. “I-it also made it rain rocks I think? I dunno it sounds really weird but it shouted at the clouds and I thought I heard words? But not, like, human words I mean-”

Realizing her sister was starting to crumble, Yang put a hand on Ruby’s shoulder and stepped forward. “So it uses magic, that's good to know. That doesn't change what we're gonna do about it.” She felt Ruby’s shoulder relax under the cloak as the room’s attention was finally diverted.

Jarl Port nodded as he spoke. “Of course, of course, Action!” He turned to his advisors. “Coco, how fast can you assemble a fighting force?”

“Already done, sir.” Coco smiled, being fully equipped for combat herself. “The last group of men mobilized to protect Riverwood were about to leave when the report came in. They are standing by.”

“Excellent work as usual, captain! All that is left is to hire some extra muscle.” The Jarl grinned at Yang and Pyrrha. “What do you say, Companions? Think you can tackle a dragon?”

\---

The sun was beginning to set as the group approached the tower. Yang settled into the familiar rhythm of the march, listening to the armored steps crunch over the gravel path. The sound was calming to her, not from the noise itself but for what it meant: the calm before the storm. 

Looking to the side, she was happy to see that her sister was keeping pace. Yang felt a familiar pang of guilt.  _ She’s gotten so much stronger since I left. It's hard to believe I missed so much. _ Regardless, she was still the same old Ruby. She had initially wanted to skip the entire journey until the massive weapon strapped to her back convinced her otherwise.  __

Ruby interrupted Yang's thoughts with a smile, speaking in pace with her labored breathing. “You're right, sis. Pyrrha is  _ so cool! _ I totally believe your story about the giant now.” The younger girl was practically glowing with admiration for the red-haired champion. Pyrrha was leading the group alongside Coco, her simple round shield strapped over a quiver of small javelins. The champion’s signature armor and simple tiara glittered in the sun, betraying her grace and skill in equal measure. Even more impressive was that Pyrrha had smithed the whole set herself before polishing the dwarven bronze until it shined like gold.  _ Rubes couldn't be more right. _

After a few more paces, Yang deciding to ask, "So when Pyrrha called you the survivor,  _ singular _ ,  of Helgen, just how accurate was that?” 

The smaller girl immediately tried to laugh it off. “Oh that? No, no, I wasn't the  _ only _ survivor. I saw… another person.. escape.”

Yang was just now coming to terms with how lucky her baby sister was to be alive. “Holy crap Rubes! One person? Who was it?”

“We’re here. Form up!” Coco’s order was slightly hushed. Yang shook her head, forcing herself to focus on the mission at hand.  _ She is here now, that's  _ what matters. Refocused, she busied herself with Ruby’s armor straps, tightening the shoulders as the captain continued.“The watchtower is just on the other side of this hill. Look sharp.” At the captain’s orders the party advanced over the last hill, finally bearing witness to the smoldering wreckage. 

The Western Watchtower was a relatively unimpressive structure. It consisted of a single stone turret and a short wall, though it was immediately apparent only ruins remained of the latter. The turret had fared better, but that wasn’t saying much. Scorch marks lined the dull stones and crisscrossed the surrounding dirt. What might have been a wooden roof lay burning to the side while smoke billowed from the arrow slits. 

Coco spoke again as an uneasy feeling ran through the group. “Stay calm everyone. If the dragon was nearby, I'm sure we would have heard it by now. Look for survivors.” 

The small but capable force continued their approach, minds refocused and weapons drawn. As they reached the shattered outer wall, Yang caught Ruby as she tripped on a shattered chunk of mortar. “Eyes in front, Rubes.” The smaller girl blushed and nodded, watching the ground as she continued forwards. Yang watched Ruby hop over more rubble to check for survivors, almost losing her balance to the sheer weight of her weapon.  _ I really shouldn’t have let her come. She’s just my little sister... _

As the tower grew closer, so did Yang’s sense of dread. Her fists clenched under the painted iron, itching for the fight she knew was coming. The party had crossed just over half of the ruined courtyard when a lone guard stepped from the tower’s ruined doorway, almost falling over. His uniform was covered in soot and small embers still burned in his startlingly blond hair. Panic filled his face as he shouted. “No! Get back! It’s still here somewhere!”

Pyrrha stepped up to the survivor, trying to calm the man. “Take a breath. Tell us what happened.”

Ruby returned to the Coco, reporting the areas she had checked when she saw the haggard guard. “What are you doing here!?”

The man’s panic was temporarily forgotten in the ensuing confusion and then joy. “Ruby! You did it!” 

_ This guy knows Ruby?  _ Yang leaned forward menacingly, letting her mama bear instincts took over. “How do you know my sister?”

“Woah, sis, it's okay. His name is Jaune. He escaped with me at Helgen. Although..” Ruby thought for a moment. “You were wearing imperial armor. So, what's this?”

Jaune gulped as Yang cracked her knuckles. “No wait! I was just a private! I wanted to learn to fight, that's all!”

Suddenly, one of Coco’s men cried out, pointing south towards the mountains. An enormous shape detached itself from the cliffs, pumping massive wings. The afternoon sunlight was lost on its jet-black hide, making it seem like a jagged hole in the otherwise tranquil evening sky. Jaune let out a panicked yelp as it approached, scrambling back into the cover of the tower. 

Coco was shouting for drawn bows as the shape grew closer and closer. Soon the scales were fully visible, along with several bone-white spikes adorning its back, face, and tail. The dragon was closing the distance faster than Yang had thought possible. Suddenly she could see six red eyes burning with rage and an open mouth that was glowing like the sun. 

The Captain shouted, “SCATTER!” Yang dove to the side, rolling behind a shattered boulder. Heartbeats later, a column of fire charged by followed by a pressure wave as the monster flew overhead. Yang watched as it continued well past the tower before turning to make another pass. 

Yang laughed, exhilarated. “Finally! All that waiting was really annoying!” This is what she was good at. This is why she lived the way she did. For the adrenaline. 

“Yang!” Ruby shouted. The tip of her cape was singed but Yang was glad to see she was alright.“We need to bring it down!”

“I've got something for that!” Coco shouted back, unlatching a rune-covered box from her belt.  _ She what?  _ “Heads up! Here it comes again!” 

The dragons second pass was slower but much more calculated, as if attempting to predict to their movements. Two city guards were severely burned by the slower pass but the rest of the group was able to return fire. _Literally return fire, in my case. Ha, nice one._ Yang watched as her simple fireball dissipated harmlessly across the dark scales. Amazing puns aside, neither Pyrrha's javelin nor any of the arrows had any visible effect on the creature.

Looking back, she saw Pyrrha and Ruby helping the injured soldiers towards the tower while Coco ran from cover. She set the box down on flat ground where it unfolded, revealing nothing but additional runes carved on the inner surfaces. The telltale purple light of conjuration flashed suddenly, and a black ethereal shape materialized in front of the captain. By this time the Dragon had lined up its third pass, aimed unsurprisingly at the only fighter standing still without cover. “Coco, incoming!” 

Yang needn't have worried however, as the captain released the massive contraption, sending a ghostly spear hurtling straight towards the approaching beast. The dragon roared in pain and rage as the oversized bolt pierced its shadowy hide. The shimmering rod now protruded from just above the left wing’s shoulder between two croppings of bone. The monster veered sharply to the side but managed to stay aloft as it glided away.

Coco looked at Yang’s gaping jaw and laughed. “Oobleck’s a mad genius, huh?”

“THAT WAS SO COOL!!” Ruby shouted, bouncing over to the Captain. “Did you summon that? Do you have more? How do you reload it? Can you let me-”

Pyrrha placed her hand on Ruby’s shoulder, interrupting the torrent of questions. She looked directly into the younger girl’s eyes as she thought back a smile. When she spoke it was clear and direct. “Focus.” 

Ruby blushed hard, nodding to the ground as Yang spoke to the captain. “She's got a point. Can you reload it?”

Coco shook her head, gesturing towards the rapidly fading weapon. “Single shot is the only type I can summon right now.” The captain looked a little spent from the magic, but managed to draw her sword and shield.

Yang pumped her fists together. “Guess it’s back to good ol’ Plan B!”

“Plan Beat ‘em up!”

“Aw, sis, you remember!”

A blonde head poked out of the tower. “Did we win?”

A deafening roar cut the moment short. Yang turned around to see the Dragon charging in their direction on all fours. “Wassa matter you dumb lizard? Having trouble getting in the… air.” Her taunt trailed off as the monster pounced skyward, gliding just far enough on its injured wing to close the distance in the blink of an eye. 

The beast attacked Coco first, lunging forward with its massive fangs. She raised her shield just in time, wedging its jaws open with the iron frame. As the Captain raised her sword to strike, she was pulled off balance. She cried out in pain as the Dragon whipped the splintering shield back and forth. 

Ruby and Yang tried to rush to her defense, but a massive wing came smashing down and blocked their path. Pyrrha readied a spear with both hands as she ran behind the wing to strike at its back. Before she could attack, the monster’s tail whipped around, catching her by surprise. Her golden armor buzzed with protective enchantments, but she was still tossed backwards. 

Yang was trying to force the wing back with a volley of blows, but the dragon persisted in order to keep the captain isolated.  _ Should have just run around. I'm gonna be too late!  _ At that moment a loud crunching sound came from behind the wing, indicating the monster had finally crushed the shield in its jaws. The shield that was attached to Coco's arm. 

Yang could feel the fire swirling around her as she bellowed. “How DARE YOU!” She forced the flames down as she jumped, somersaulting her up and over the black leathery wing. With a murderous battlecry, Yang brought both fists crashing down on the dragon’s head. The monster's jaws snapped shut inches from the injured captain as its head crashed into the ground. She saw Coco on the ground, cradling her shield arm but otherwise fine. “Get up! Move!” The captain gritted her teeth at receiving an order from the brawler, but she was familiar enough with Yang’s burning red eyes to comment. Coco grunted as she rose to a crouch, stumbling back as the dragon shook off the blow, hissing fiercely.

Ruby appeared right next to her sister in a burst of petals. “Yang! I have a plan but you have to keep it in place!” Yang nodded as her sister sped off once more.  _ Whatever she’s planning it better be good. _

The dragon roared loudly and Yang responded in kind. “You want a piece of me? Bring it!” The flaming brawler kept light on her feet, weaving in and out of the dragon’s murderous jaws. When it would steady itself to breath fire, Yang would rush in, forcing it to defend her heavy blows. It was a stalemate, only lasting as long as the she didn’t get caught. The monster grew restless at the exchange, growling as it started looking for a better target. 

_ Crap, need to keep it here. Well, if dragons really are as arrogant as the stories… _ Swallowing her pride, Yang gathered her magica into a simple fireball which she through right at the beast’s face. The attack couldn’t have been less harmful, but the dragon paused, eying the puny human with three of its burning red eyes. A sound resonated from the creature’s chest that Yang hadn’t heard before. Higher than a growl and too rythmic to be a roar, it almost seemed to be chortling at her pitiful flames. Distracted, it didn’t notice as a red blur raced up the side of the scorched tower. 

Yang watched in silent terror as her sister approached the upper battlements. Just as Ruby’s momentum abandoned her to the forces of gravity, a golden spear streaked up through the air, burying itself perfectly into the mortar right next to her. The young girl grabbed Pyrrha's missile desperately, her second hand fumbling with the greataxe sheathed at her back.  _ That crazy, reckless, impulsive- _

All of the sudden, the dragon’s nostrils flared and it lifted its head. Somehow sensing it was in danger, the beast’s mouth started to glow as it turned towards the tower.  _ CRAP! _ Yang rushed forward. “Oh no you don’t!” The dragon’s maw whipped back around as Yang charged. Before the brawler could so much as blink,  the world incinerated. 

Fire was always such a beautiful thing in Yang’s mind. Fire meant the comfort of home. It was the love in dad’s hugs, and the power she harnessed to stand on her own two feet. But as the warmth of her own magica was effortlessly scattered by the dragonflame pouring over her body, for the first time in her life Yang felt the flames burn  **her** . She gasped in pain as the blistering torrent of heat cascaded over bare skin. The air scalded her throat mercilessly as she sucked it in, the vision of her hands reaching for her throat seared into her eyes through closed eyelids. Crushed by the sheer power of the inferno, she screamed a cry of pain she would never hear over the suffocating roar of pure.  Simple.  Fire.  

As quickly as it began, it was over. Even with the heat gone, Yang was incapacitated. Her ears were ringing and her balance was off, but at least her eyes were recovering quickly. A dark and blurry Ruby formed in front of her with a panicked expression on her face and tears filling her eyes. Yang couldn't make out the words forming in her sister’s mouth, but even so she recognized Ruby’s trademark panicked rambling. As her vision continued to improve, Yang saw she was kneeling in a patch of earth that had been charred jet black. Coco was standing nearby, holding her arm up as the blonde guard from earlier tied it in a sling.  And the dragon… its head lay smoking on the ground next to its limp body. Where the monster’s neck had been a moment earlier, where Yang had kept it for as long as possible, Ruby's axe was lodged into the dirt. 

Yang's ears prickled to life as golden light flowed across her. Pyrrha spoke as she channeled the magic through her hand on Yang’s shoulder. “Ruby, why don't you assist the captain? Jaune looks like he could use a hand.” Ruby stood and nodded, jogging over to Coco after a last worried look at her older sister. “Your sister is amazing, Yang.” Pyrrha continued quietly, chuckling. “The tiniest bit reckless, but i’m sure you knew that.”

With effort, Yang choked out a response. “No idea where *cough* she gets it from.” Yang popped a crick in her neck and stretched her shoulder, immeasurably grateful for Pyrrha's healing hands. 

The readhead raised her eyebrow into a smirk. “Now, don’t sell yourself short Xiao Long. I’m no dragon expert, but that much fire should’ve killed you.”

“I’m good with fire?” Yang shivered at the memory, deciding it was something she’d rather not discuss. She stood as she brushed of Pyrrha’s spell. “Thanks, i really owe you one but don't waste all your-” 

“Uh, Ruby? Are you feeling alright?”

Yang turned around at the worried voice, immediately noticing that something was wrong with her sister. Not only was Ruby ignoring Jaune and Coco, but Yang began to notice magical light growing around her.

“Ruby!” Yang shouted as she stumbled over on legs that still thought they were injured.  _ If this light is the same as the crypt, she's about to faint.  _

Yang only stopped when Ruby suddenly looked up and raised her hands. The caped girl was standing there in the collecting light, shaking her head. “I-I'm OK, sis. This.. It’s just really loud but it makes sense.”  _ Huh? What noise? _

Suddenly the light flared brightly. The energy which had been a formless aura became more defined. Looking closely, Yang watched the power flowing from the dragon’s disintegrating remains into Ruby’s personal whirlwind of pure magica. As her radiance reached an unbearable point, Ruby's eyes lit up. For a few seconds, radiant silver light poured from her face in beautiful, intricate patterns. After just a few moments, the lights faded wistfully away leaving behind an overwhelming sense of magica and a tear in the eye of all present. 

An eerie silence fell over the group. Ruby turned around, looking rather embarrassed by the number of gaping mouths pointed her way. “So, uh, go team?”

“Sis, what the-”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dang, writing takes a long time when it isn't a priority. Unfortunately that means it's EVEN LONGER until the Weiss/Blake Chapter but who knows? Until then, May your roads lead you to warm sands. :)

**Author's Note:**

> This content is based off of art by the tumblr account "dashing ice cream" (no spaces)
> 
> The original AU had Jaune as a bard taking an arrow to the knee. While that is undeniably cuter, i needed someone to play the part of the first imperial soldier (hadvar) and i don’t know that much about neptune (a soldier by the original AU).
> 
> Also, sorry for anyone who hates the empire, this AU will be pretty one sided.  
> Fighting racism > Fighting for religious freedom
> 
> source link here:  
> http://dashingicecream.tumblr.com/tagged/skyrim%21au


End file.
